


Angels that Fall, Devils that Rise

by superduple



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduple/pseuds/superduple
Summary: Random drabble that popped into my head after the last episode. I love these two goofballs.





	Angels that Fall, Devils that Rise

“I feel like you’re always willing to meet me halfway, Yasha. I really appreciate that.” Molly took a few harried breaths, leaning on one of his swords that was currently jammed firmly into the trunk of a tree.

“Oh? How do you mean?” Yasha nonchalantly pulled her sword from the body of a recently dead highwayman. The sweat on her brow gleamed gently in the moonlight.

“Well I mean, you waited ten whole seconds before you starting lobbing those poor fellows’ heads off. I could tell that you wanted to do it much sooner.” He grinned, and started fumbling with his blade in an attempt to get it free. He tried to be casual about it, but he was clearly having trouble.

Yasha walked up to him and gave him a look. He bowed halfheartedly and took a step back. Yasha took his blade by the handle and yanked it free, then flipped it around and held the pummel end in his direction. “Well, it sort of seemed like you had a plan at first. It took me that long to figure out that you didn’t.”

He grasped the hilt and laughed. “Oh, my dear, I thought you knew me better than that. I was honestly just stalling for time. You know, in case they killed us. More distance between them and the others that way.”

A small smile pulled at the edges of her mouth. “Ah, well. Well done, in that case. I suppose.” She sheathed her greatsword. “So, do you want to loot these guys, or catch up to the others?”

He patted her on the arm. “There’s always time for looting, as far as I’m concerned.” He winked at her and meandered over to the nearest body. The two of them started rifling through pockets in silence.

“This is grim work, isn’t it?” Molly peered at the body he was crouched over. “Look at this poor fellow. What do you suppose his story was?”

Yasha cocked an eyebrow. “Does it matter? He tried to kill us.”

Molly shook his head slowly. “No. No, I guess the stories of the dead don’t always matter, do they?” His gaze was fixed on the man’s face. “Yeah. I guess not.”

Yasha stood up and scratched the back of her head. “Are… you, uhm… okay? You seem kind of… well. Are you okay?”

He smiled and shook his head again. “I’m fine.  _Totally_  fine.” He patted his knees and sprung to his feet. “Honestly, I should be asking you that question. That whole situation seemed like it was going downhill fast until you went all… you know.”

“Until what? I went all what?”

He motioned vaguely with his hands. “Oh, you know, THAT.”

She cocked her head to the side.

“You know. The part? Where we were about to die? Then you… did the thing… with the wings? And the eyes?”

“Oh. That. I, uh…”

“And, about the eyes. Was that supposed to happen?”

“I, uh, what do you mean…?”

“Well! I’m just– just saying. That sometimes I can do things. To people’s eyes. I was just–”

“Oh! No, that… I’m pretty sure that’s–”

“Oh! Okay good, I was just–”

“Yeah. Yeah, right, no, I totally get it. That wasn’t you, that was–”

“Right. Sure, you know, as long as you meant to do it. That’s all I was–”

“No, yeah. That’s…normal. A normal, thing. To happen. I think. I don’t… really know? Too well? That’s only really ever happened a couple of–”

“ _Right,_  right, of course. I mean, you can’t just pull something like that out every time something happens, that’s understandable. Seems to be–”

“Yeah.”

“Seems to be sort of an ordeal. To do.”

“Yeah, it is. Or it, well, it can be.”

“Sure, sure. I totally get it.”

A few moments passed in uncomfortable silence. A slight wind weaved through the surrounding trees, sending a shiver through the two of them.

“You, uh, ready to head back?” Yasha pointed with a thumb over her shoulder.

“Yeah _._  I’m… sure they’re probably worried sick about us by now.”

They began down the path, side by side. Molly eyed the ground with a lazy smile, while Yasha had her eyes to the canopies.

Molly looked over to her. “It’s a shame. I was excited for a second, thought I could give people wings.”

She smiled at him. “Work on it, I’m sure you’ll figure it out someday.”


End file.
